I'm coming home
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Dans ce lycée, peu de gens comprennent. Ils ne comprennent pas l'amour que porte ce psycopathe à cette fille tellement douce. Il n'y a que lui, cet enfant, qui a compris. Mais après tout, tout le monde s'en moque. All human.


Et c'est partis ! Alors voila, je l'ai fait, finalement. Petit One Shot sans prétention, très, très guimauve. Ceux qui aime le dure et tout ça, pour une fois c'est pas içi que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Je m'étonne moi-même.

**Résumé:** Dans ce lycée, peu de gens comprennent. Ils ne comprennent pas l'amour que porte ce psycopathe à cette fille tellement douce. Il n'y à que lui, cet enfant, qui a compris. Mais après tout, tout le monde s'en moque. All human, rating K+, même un enfant de 8 ans trouverais ça trop guimauve...

**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends ne m'appartient pas. Sa ça vous plait pas, vous vous arrangez avec Mondo (a) *oui je sort*.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm Coming Home

_Il y a je t'aime, et je t'aime._

Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle. Oh, elle était jolie, oui, mais pas belle. Ce n'était pas une beauté, pas une fille devant laquelle les garçons tournaient autour. Elle n'était pas comme ses amies Giggles et Pétunia.

Elle était d'une timidité épouvantable. Elle était aussi peureuse, et paranoïaque. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce que les garçons aimaient. Elle était relativement intelligente, mais sa discrétion faisait que peu de gens le remarquait. Ce n'était que lorsque l'un de ses professeurs la félicité sur ses notes remarquables qu'on s'apercevait qu'elle existait.

Elle était aimer, bien sur. Avec une telle gentillesse, comment ne pas l'être ? Sa meilleure amie, Lammy, l'adorait et ne voyait que par elle. Et au fond, quelques personnes comme Splendid et Russel avaient un faible pour elle. Cependant…

Cependant, voilà. Il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait les gens à aller vers elle, Flaky.

Quelque chose d'effrayant, de sanguinaire, de dangereux … Son petit amis. Flippy.

Directement, dans ce petit lycée perdu dans la forêt, quand on pensait « Flippy » on pensait « danger ». Il fallait dire que c'était un cas.

Oh, il était gentil, lui aussi… Des fois. A condition de ne pas mettre les mots « sang », « organes » et d'autres choses tout aussi mignonnes dans la conversation. Et ne pas lui mettre un couteau devant les yeux aussi. La, vous étiez foutu. Sauf elle.

Evidemment, pas facile de l'approcher. Soyons franc : personne ne s'en donnait la peine. Il faisait peur rien qu'en le regardant. Ce n'était pas vraiment physique, au contraire, il était même plutôt beau… Mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de mystique, une lueur masochiste, ce quelque chose qui vous glace le sang et vous fait frissonné jusqu'à l'échine.

Beaucoup se demandait comment Flaky faisait pour ne pas être encore six pieds sous terre. Les fois ou ils étaient absent tous les deux, en moins d'une heure des rumeurs circulaient sur la mort de la jeune fille. Rumeurs que s'empressaient de démentir ses amis. Même si ils étaient vraiment inquiets au fond d'eux.

La seule personne qui n'avait pas peur était Cub. Vous me direz, qu'est-ce qu'il peut en savoir quelque chose, ce gamin ?

Ce gamin savait surement plus de choses que personnes d'autres. Plus de choses que Lammy, plus de choses que Russel ou Splendid. Il savait. Il avait compris au moment même ou il avait posé ses yeux sur eux.

Ils étaient à l'écart, dans leurs bulles. Cub était curieux. Très curieux. Alors il s'était approché, et les avait espionnées. Au départ, il était surpris.

Surpris de voir autant d'amour dans les yeux d'un psychopathe. Autant de tendresse dans une fille aussi effacé. Leur amour était malsain, et beau en même temps. Elle le sauvé de lui-même. Il la rassuré de ses angoisses.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, avait pensé Cub. Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était évident.

Il avait gardé le secret. Personnes ne le savait. Et personne ne saura surement jamais ce qui l'avait tant marqué ce jour la, quelque chose de plus profond que leur regard amoureux. Au fond, l'histoire reste la même, et tous le monde s'en moque.

Maintenant, Cub sourit en les voyants ensembles, mains dans la main. Les gens sont toujours aussi choqués. Flippy fait un clin d'œil à Cub. Flaky lui sourit timidement, puis monte sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser celui qu'elle aime.

Ils s'en étaient allait, et un papier tomba de la poche de Flippy. Cub s'approcha, et le ramassa. Et comme d'habitude, il sourit en voyant le mot.

_« La plus grande vérité que l'on puisse découvrir un jour… c'est qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour. »_

_

* * *

_

GUIMAUVE GUIMAUVE GUIMAUVE. Surtout la fin. Boua ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ce genre de chose... M'enfin, il y à un début à tout. *meurt*

Ca me donne des idées de fic. Pas guimauve, bien sur.

Reviews? *sort*


End file.
